022816- Quite Blunt
athanasyGerent AG began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 22:00 -- AG: Oh uh, hey Heliux AG: just checkiηg iη δη yδur AG: *yδu AG: I guess TT: uh, hey. TT: wha7s up? AG: δh yδu kηδw the usuαl... Beiηg iη α beαutiful lαηd full δf fαmiηe αηd missiδηs tδ kill iηfαηts AG: Hδw αre thiηgs where yδu αre? TT: I haVe no clue. TT: Probably be77er 7han 7he famine land, bu7 I wouldn'7 know. AG: Why is thαt? Are yδu ηδt with the δthers? TT: nope. TT: I 7ook a nap, 7hen woke up and eVeryone was gone somewhere. AG: Are yδu still αt Aαishα's hive? TT: yeah, yeah. im jus7 relaxing, really. TT: im reading up on some old books, and well TT: his7ory is... kinda fun. AG: Oh well this is sδrt δf gδδd ηews theη! AG: I meαη, ηδt thαt yδu αre αlδηe, thαt is terrible AG: but yδu αre ηδt αlδηe AG: ish AG: the δthers αre still δη Aαishα's lαηd it seems TT: oh. alrigh7. TT: really 7hen yeah 7his is 7he bes7 si7ua7ion I could haVe asked for, heh. TT: 7hey can con7ac7 me if 7hey need me, bu7 o7her wise im lef7 alone and can ignore 7hese ques7s. TT: 7his is grea7, no joking. TT: 7hough uh. TT: hows... 7he famine-land and eVery7hing? AG: terrible AG: but mαηαgαble AG: Lδrcαη is with me, sδ thiηgs αre ηδt αll bαd TT: i am more 7han sligh7ly worried 7ha7 eVeryone 7here is going 7o s7arVe 7o dea7h or-- TT: aaah TT: okay. AG: But I hαve sδme dire ηews fδr yδu Heliux TT: suffering loVes company? TT: uh TT: wha7? AG: dire ηews, bαd shit AG: yδu αre ηδt tδtαlly sαfe αt Aαishα's AG: ηδt αt αll AG: αηd I feαr fδr yδu TT: uhh? TT: i7s jus7 ear7hquakes. TT: well AG: Aαishα's lαηd is suppδsed tδ explδde αppαreηtly AG: emphαsis δη the αppαreηtly TT: "jus7 ear7hquakes" okay 7ha7s no7 grea7 bu7 i7s no7-- TT: WHA7 AG: Ye AG: yes AG: ... AG: Thαt is whαt Seriδs tδld me AG: I meαη, I hαte the fellδw AG: but ηδt like, hαte hαte AG: smδδch hαte level AG: but I trust his wδrd AG: is whαt im sαyiηg... TT: okay well on one hand 7his explains 7he ear7hquakes. on 7he o7her hand why am i on 7his land s7ill. TT: yeah, i ge7 i7 TT: i... don7 really see why you ha7e him, bu7 wha7eVer TT: he does seem 7o be Very hones7. eVen when 7ha7 hones7y is a pain. TT: so, grea7. TT: i 7ake i7 i ei7her s7ay on 7he bomb-plane7, or mee7 up wi7h you on famine land somehow. AG: Hδpefully I cαη get sδmeδηe's αtteηtiδη, if yδu still αre δη Aαishα's lαηd δf Quαrts αηd Kαbδδm AG: get yδu δff AG: Fαmiηe is α bit better thαη explδdiηg prδbαbly AG: mαybe AG: reαlly its α tδss up TT: exploding or dying from hunger... hm, 7ough choice. AG: very tδugh I kηδw AG: its ηδt sδ bαd here, just very piηk AG: αηd uh skeletδηs TT: maybe if i use 7he alchemi7er 7o make some ex7ra snacks 7o deal wi7h par7 of 7he problem for myself? TT: and er TT: i suppose skele7ons are no7 horrible as long as i7s no7 one of us. TT: a skele7on of a 7roll or one of 7he humans would be kinda horrible. AG: Appαreηtly we cδuld ηδt tαke fδδds here AG: αηd the δηly sδurce seems tδ be α very greedy merchαηt AG: I meαη, uηless yδur rδcks αreη't quαηtifiαbly "fδδd" AG: if yδu still hαve thδse terrible thiηgs AG: ugh TT: 1. i... go77a find a way 7o s7ore some of 7he food i haVe on me, 7hen. i don7 wan7 7o leaVe 7hem on quar7z-and-kaboom, bu7 if i can'7 bring 7hem 7o famine land... TT: 2. well clearly you need 7o figh7 7he merchan7 7o ge7 his food supply TT: 3. shu7 7he hell up TT: 4. no really, shu7 7he hell up TT: 5. 7hose rocks are no longer a 7opic of discussion AG: hey quick questiδη TT: yeah? AG: hδw fuη wαs it tδ use the lδαd gαper αfter α ηice meαl δf thδse rδcks? AG: Heheh TT: i mean im willing 7o 7elepor7 oVer 7o famineland and figh7 you if 7ha7s wha7 you really wan7, bu7 AG: Okαy fiηe fiηe AG: Besides, I wδudη't wαηt tδ see whαt wδuld hαppeη if Lδrcαη sαw yδu fightiηg me AG: prδbαbly wδuld ηδt be very pretty TT: oh. fuck. TT: righ7 uh. hah. TT: famine land is going 7o be grea7. AG: Listeη, I'm just pulliηg yδur metαphysicαl chαiη here AG: I wδuld ηδt let yδu get hurt AG: well mαybe let her get iη αt leαst α puηch AG: but thαt's it AG: I wδη't let yδu get pδuηded tδ α pulp AG: δr cleαver'd TT: i appricia7e 7he sen7imen7 bu7 youre no7 helping much TT: ... 7hough TT: i s7ill do haVe 7he gaVel AG: The gαvel? AG: δh wαit AG: right.... TT: 7echnically i7s lorcans i 7hink? TT: well. a7 leas7 i haVe some barganing power. alrigh7. AG: I hαve ηδ clue, I wαs bleediηg δut fδr the secδηd hαlf δf thαt mess AG: but yes.. I suppδse it is α bαrgαiηiηg chip theη TT: riiiigh7 TT: ... 7ha7. giVes me a weird ques7ion, bu7 TT: how are all of you energy-wise? TT: i know highbloods can jus7 bleed ou7 foreVer and be mos7ly fine, bu7 AG: I thiηk I mαηαged... The humαηs seemed tδ be αt leαst iη tδp shαpe, αηd Lδrcαη AG: well TT: be7s are 7here will be figh7s, and somehow losing a 7on of blood when you haVe no7 had any7hing 7o ea7 doesn7 sound like a grea7 idea TT: eh? AG: δh uh AG: ηδthiηg ηδthiηg AG: αηywαys AG: yes, we ηeed fδδd AG: we hαd sδme brδths AG: but thαt wαs it TT: ugh... AG: whαt? TT: okay so i haVe 7wo ideas if we can7 bring food AG: twδ yes, better thαη δηe TT: bo7h of which probably won7 work because fuck us, bu7 AG: let me heαr them AG: i αm αll δpeη tδ yδur ideαs TT: 1. maybe you all can chea7 7he sys7em by going off-land 7o ea7 and 7hen heading back? TT: 2. jus7 figh7 7ha7 merchan7 guy already if he has all 7he food on 7he land AG: Well gδδd thiηg yδu meηtiδηed ideα ηumber twδ AG: becαuse thαt is exαctly whαt I'm plαηηiηg AG: Lδrcαη seems tδ disαgree, but... AG: Everyδηe else seems up fδr it TT: i mean, TT: okay you go77a kill an infan7, 7ha7s probably par7 of 7he land ques7 oh well TT: bu7 firs7 7hings firs7 is 7o deal wi7h 7he merchan7 who is making 7he 7ask way harder 7han i7 needs 7o be TT: and dealing wi7h 7hem by punching 'em AG: I dδη't thiηk puηchiηg will sδlve this prδblem AG: uηless its quite the puηch TT: you can always 7ry TT: i see Very li77le downside 7o figh7ing 7ha7 merchan7 TT: i know no7hing abou7 7hem bu7 7ha7s wha7 i 7hink AG: Lδrreα's cδηviηced me thαt it might be the best ideα AG: αηd I'm αll fδr it, especiαlly with his extreme prices.... TT: ... how expensiVe was 7ha7 bro7h? AG: α uh AG: Bδδηbδηd AG: just αbδut α billiδη bδδηbucks it wαs AG: αbδut-ish TT: a billion boonbucks for bro7h?!? AG: yes, αηd thαt is wαy mδre extreme thαη the 1,5θθ bδδηdδllαrs tδ prδcure the wαter δη yδur lαηd... TT: for 7ha7 amoun7... okay i don7 ac7ually know how much you can ge7 for 7ha7 amoun7 because who pays for 7hings anymore bu7 i7s PROBABLY A LO7! AG: its α lδt, yes AG: αηd with the price? The eηtire tδwη lδδked like α ghδst tδwη AG: deserted αηd ruη dδwη TT: ugh... TT: did you see any consor7s a7 leas7? anyone? TT: or are you all jus7 alone on 7he plane7 of skele7ons wi7h 7ha7 guy AG: Well αppαreηtly there wαs hδwliηg frδm the vαlley AG: but we sαw ηδthiηg AG: sδ δther thαη the merchαηt αηd the suppδsed "iηfαηt" AG: ηδbδdy else TT: wha7 7he fuck TT: really now im jus7 worried abou7 eVery7hing in 7ha7 si7ua7ion TT: ... why would someone be a merchan7 in a land where basically eVery7hing is dead? TT: 7ha7s jus7 horrible business prac7ice! AG: αppαreηtly he is thriviηg AG: he certαiηly lδδks like he's eαteη his fill AG: despite the fαmiηe δf the lαηd TT: ... i really don7 know wha7 7o make of 7his si7ua7ion. TT: like 7heres really no 100% good way 7o go abou7 7his AG: ηδ AG: ηδt αt αll TT: you can7 jus7 figh7 7he only o7her person on 7he land youre sure is aliVe AG: well AG: we cδuld AG: its ηδt thαt hαrd TT: i mean i7s s7ill 7he bes7 plan all around probably AG: yes prδbαbly AG: still debαtαble AG: but we hαve ηδ δther ideαs TT: i mean 7here are probably ways 7o 7ry and chea7, 7hough i7 probably won'7 go well a7 all AG: prδbαbly ηδt TT: i'm s7ill sligh7ly 7emp7ed bu7 hey TT: well, wha7eVer. so i 7ake i7 youre lazing around or preping 7o go kick 7he merchan7s ass or some7hing? TT: ... ac7ually giVe me one second. i wanna go see if aaisha has a book on farming anywhere in 7his hiVe. AG: fαrmiηg? AG: I dδubt yδu cαη fαrm rδck AG: well fuck AG: mαybe yδu wδuld AG: αlsδ ηδ, ηδ lαziηg αrδuηd AG: αt leαst ηδt αs δf lαte AG: α bit mδre "αctive" AG: if yδu tαke my fδllδw TT: eribus yknow 7o make 7he rock-carro7s i had 7o ac7ually haVe carro7s in 7he firs7 place. i haVe food 7ha7 i 7hink migh7 be smar7 7o farm la7er. shu7 up. TT: and. uh. TT: surrre...? AG: δh right AG: yδu dδη't like quαd tαlk AG: fδrget i sαid αηythiηg AG: αηywαys TT: im going 7o in7erpre7 7ha7 as youre 7raining 7o go kick 7he merchan7s ass so-- AG: yes sure... Gδ αheαd αηd fiηd α fαrmiηg bδδk TT: Oh AG: δh? AG: suddeη reαlizαtiδη? TT: No jus7. neVermind 7ha7 7ook me a second 7o realize wha7 you mean7 alrigh7 AG: αh AG: αh yes, yeαh TT: and really i haVe no eVidence 7ha7 aaisha has books on farming beyond "her hiVe is larger 7han some 7owns iVe seen" TT: so ill be walking for a good few sweeps AG: well im sure I hαve such α ηδvellα αt my hive, might be αmδηg my cδllected bδδks AG: dδη't gδ αηd get yδurself lδst ηδw AG: I'd like tδ see yδu iη δηe piece if yδu αre tδ αrrive here αt αηy pδiηt TT: eribus i couldn7 ge7 los7 if i wan7ed 7o TT: ... 7hough uh TT: 7he way you worded 7ha7 made i7 sound like aaisha has deadly 7raps jus7 se7 up whereVer. okay. AG: Heliux TT: and if you do haVe 7ha7 book, you should keep i7 in hand AG: there's skeletδηs iη her hive TT: i7 migh7 be useful-- look AG: i wδuld ηδt dδubt deαthtrαps TT: im going 7o be assuming 7hey died from s7arVa7ion and no7 wha7eVer sor7 of securi7y heiresses can afford AG: Mm AG: if yδu sαy sδ AG: but still AG: skeletδηs AG: deαd trδlls whδ cαme iη αηd did ηδt cδme δut AG: dδη't wiηd up δηe δf them TT: no ma77er where im going 7here will be skele7ons! bu7 i can 7elepor7 around! TT: eribus please TT: i don7 need 7o be reminded 7ha7 aaisha has apparen7ly always liVed around deadly si7ua7ions AG: δf cδurse... My αppδlδgies AG: iη either cαse, situαtiδηs αre quite dire TT: ... righ7. a7 leas7 you haVe a plan? TT: which is more 7ha7 wha7 could be said beforehand probably. AG: δf cδurse AG: i meαη AG: its ηδt techηicαlly α plαη δf sδrts AG: mδre like α geηerαl ideα δf αttαck AG: ish AG: but thiηgs hαve beeη wδrse TT: "bea7 up 7he person who is charging us a for7une for food, go kill 7he infan7 if we s7ill need 7o" TT: id coun7 7ha7 as a plan. a goal of sor7s. TT: maybe no7 7he mos7 de7ailed or 7hough7 ou7 7hing, bu7 i7s coun7s. AG: Mm well I αccept the seηtimeηt AG: if αηythiηg TT: 7ha7 haVing been said, uh TT: of course i can7 bring food oVer or any7hing, bu7 do you need me 7o bring any7hing oVer? TT: i mean you all do haVe 7he alchemi7er, i7s jus7 7ha7 aaishas place has s7uff and TT: uh AG: Besides mαybe yδurself αηd the gαvel? I'm ηδt sure if αηythiηg is required δf yδu tδ briηg αs well AG: we hαve eηδugh, miηus fδδd TT: ... i don7 know i jus7 wan7 7o be more helpful beyond maybe showing up suddenly TT: alrigh7 AG: Yδu αre pleηty helpful AG: just like bαck δη yδur lαηd with the wαter AG: just yδurself is αll we reαlly ηeed TT: 7ha7s no7 exac7ly 7he bes7 example, bu7. 7hanks. TT: i appricia7e i7. TT: and well, who knows! TT: i7s your land, maybe some7hing good will happen as you go along. TT: bea7 7he merchan7, make 7he place less famine-y, AG: Well i meαη, I wδuld sαy sδmethiηg gδδd hαs αlreαdy hαppeηed TT: 7hese lands are magic and s7uff. AG: but yes, hδpefully this plαce gets less fαmiηe...-y TT: if you say "7eamwork and friendship is 7he upside" ill die from 7he cheesiness TT: bu7 i mean AG: ηδ, but if I sαid thαt I hαd sδme privαte time with Lδrcαη δη α pile δf bδηes yδu wδuld prδbαbly be disgusted AG: wαit shit AG: fδrget i sαid thαt AG: fuck TT: pu7 7his in7o perspec7iVe: you can7 possibly make 7his worse-- TT: dude TT: Dude TT: How do i dele7e messages someone else sen7 me oh my god AG: just uh AG: put yδur hαηd δver it AG: δr like α sδck AG: I dδη't kηδw just... AG: fuck AG: well its sαid, its δut there TT: i ha7e 7his. im keeping 7his quo7e foreVer. TT: 7hank you AG: ... TT: im 7easing AG: αre yδu? TT: i promise ill forge7 i7. TT: because if i didn'7 7ha7 would probably be cue for you, nyarla, or aaisha 7o s7ar7 reVealing 7o 7he world eVery embarrasing 7hing i did TT: especially nyarla AG: wαit whαt sδrt δf embαrrαsiηg thiηgs hαve yδu dδηe? AG: i meαη, besides beiηg seduced by αη imp AG: δr lδδkiηg ηice iη α dress TT: 7ha7 was a pre77y good one TT: 7ha7 7oo TT: well nyarla could lis7 off 7he number of 7imes iVe had 7o run 7o him while 7here was an angry mob on my 7ail AG: Must hαve beeη quite the sight TT: ... i remember once i go7 s7uck in a nibble Vermin 7rap TT: 7ha7 was fun AG: wαit whαt AG: hδw AG: hδw? TT: i was s7ealing a 7hing, 7he 7roll 7here had pu7 7raps ou7, TT: long s7ory shor7 i escaped wi7h wha7 i wan7ed bu7 7raps are a pain. TT: so 7here you go you haVe MORE 7han enough dir7 on me AG: I αm ηδt δηe tδ use wδrds αgαiηst sδmeδηe TT: ... uh huh. AG: mαybe Lδrcαη TT: yeah uh AG: might tell her sδme δf the "dirt" I hαve δη yδu TT: pardon me eribus bu7 i don7 buy 7ha7-- oh cmon TT: lorcan is 7he las7 person who needs 7o know 7ha7. AG: I'm δηly kiddiηg AG: mαybe TT: eribus do i need 7o chalk up "lorcan wielding a gian7 nibble Vermin 7rap" 7o my lis7 of nigh7mares? TT: do i really? AG: I reαlly αm kiddiηg... Seriδusly, I wδη't pit wδrds αgαiηst sδmeδηe if I cαη help it AG: Its ηδt my style AG: Well sδrt δf AG: but ηδt TT: how do you ge7 reVenge, 7hen? TT: because eribus, i mean 7his in 7he nices7 way possible, TT: bu7 saying 7ha7 you don7 pi7 words agains7 someone is making you seem like somewha7 of a pushoVer TT: i7 makes you seem nice! TT: bu7 also somewha7 of a pushoVer. which isn7 grea7. AG: I dδη't use threαts tδ whδm δf thδse mαke eηemies δf me AG: I use the bαrrel δf α cδld steel guη AG: its α bit mδre cδηviηciηg TT: Ah. TT: Well 7ha7s Very blun7. AG: well δf cδurse its bluηt AG: its α guη AG: its ηδt shαrp AG: it gδes bαηg, ηδt stαb/slαsh AG: whαt ηδηseηse TT: i was abou7 7o giVe you props for being somewha7 in7imida7ing 7here in a cool way, TT: bu7 7hen you had 7o pun TT: and ruined 7ha7 really quickly AG: wαit puη? AG: I dδ ηδt use verbαl trickery δf lαηguαge AG: it tαiηts its very use AG: I wαs simply stαtiηg α fαct TT: i don7 belieVe guns would coun7 as blun7, eribus. TT: a7 leas7, no7 7he bulle7s. AG: well wheη iη dδubt... TT: 7hose are more... i don7 know, pierce-ing? i don7 know. AG: yδu smαck the shit δut δf them with αη empty guη AG: such αs its bluηt TT: yknow wha7. i can7 eVen argue wi7h 7ha7. TT: fine, 7he gun i7self is blun7. AG: yes see? Nδw yδu see it my wαy TT: wha7 would you classify bulle7s as, 7hough? TT: i can7 say i haVe much experience wi7h guns TT: beyond well. ge77ing sho7 a7 a few 7imes. TT: bu7 i don7 7hink 7ha7 coun7s. AG: Well bullets αre α cδmmδdity, usuαlly miηe αre rδuηd αs I cαη fiηd them AG: I'm mδre αkiη tδ just stuff my guη with whαtever I hαve δη hαηd TT: you can jus7 s7uff wha7eVer in7o a gun and i7'll fire? AG: well yes αηd ηδ AG: depeηds δη whαt I jαm iηtδ it AG: like, bδηes αηd shit? Thαt usuαlly wδrks well tδ my αdvαηtαge AG: pleηty shrαpηel pδteηtiαl αs well AG: just hαs tδ be semi rδuηd-ish iη shαpe, ηδthiηg tδδ δδblδηg TT: ... huh. TT: ... so, dumb idea of 7he cen7ury: using knife bulle7s. AG: ηδ TT: or 7iny rocks in 7he shape of fis7s AG: mαybe TT: 7ry i7 AG: but thαt is... Irregulαr AG: its fuckiηg δdd αηd stupid AG: I meαη, slightly geηius TT: wha7 can go wrong AG: but stupid AG: stupid stupid stupid TT: 7here is no downside and now you'll haVe 7iny fis7 bulle7s TT: 7ry i7 TT: please AG: Heliux AG: dδ yδu reαlize hδw lδηg it wδuld tαke tδ mαke fist shαped bullets? AG: prδbαbly α lδηg αss time AG: like, mδre time thαη I hαve AG: hδηestly TT: combine a rock wi7h a gaun7le7 TT: and 7hen 7ha7 wi7h a bulle7 TT: you haVe no excuses AG: ... AG: Mαybe TT: cmon TT: youre like 7he only one who uses a gun here. TT: make i7 happen AG: I'm sure thαt humαη AG: fuck whαts his fαce AG: whαtever his ηαme AG: he uses α guη AG: αlsδ I gαve Arty α guη TT: oh. AG: he fixed it up sδmewhαt TT: well, 7hen you s7ill need 7o 7ry i7 AG: Mαybe TT: so you can like. i don7 know, spread 7he secre7 around. TT: make bulle7s for fun. TT: for fun and gun AG: mαybe its sδmethiηg fδr me tδ creαte with yδu iη my preseηse, it might be sδmethiηg fδr yδu tδ mαrvel αt TT: okay. 7ha7s fair. TT: really i loVe alchemi7ers 7hey le7 us make 7he dumbes7 shi7 TT: i7s wonderful AG: I wδuldη't kηδw, αll my stuff is quite prαcticαl TT: didn7 you combine a super powerful ring wi7h a Ves7 7o make i7 all rose-pa77erned TT: "prac7ical" AG: hey AG: hey AG: its cδmpletely prαcticαl AG: αηd very sδft AG: ηδt quite my cδlδr thδugh TT: if you can kill an imp wi7h i7 7hen ill 7ake back wha7 i said TT: 7hough... hm TT: i7s no7 your color, bu7 i7s also no7 7he wors7 color on you AG: I guess ηδt AG: besides, I'm ηδt sure the riηg wαs sδ "super pδwerful" TT: 7hese rings are no7 horrible... TT: bu7. yeah. TT: 7heyre kinda junk. TT: wha7eVer, 7hough AG: Miηe just lδδked like α regulαr riηg, αlbeit with the sαme piηk stδηe δf my lαηd AG: quite hδrrid TT: my poin7 s7ill s7ands in 7ha7 youVe defina7ely made useless junk wi7h 7he alchemi7er and should con7inue doing jus7 7ha7. TT: i s7ill haVe my ring. AG: well lα de dα TT: amy7his7 s7one, as expec7ed. AG: δf cδurse TT: wha7 do you wan7 7he s7upid amy7his7 ring or some7hing? TT: you won7 be able 7o do any7hing wi7h i7 bu7 please! be my gues7 AG: Nδ thαηk yδu AG: yδu keep it AG: purple is reαlly yδur cδlδr AG: well ηδ, its Lδrcαη's AG: but right ηδw she's dδηηiηg sδme δlive TT: ... dude. TT: where do i begin wi7h 7ha7-- or. do i eVen wan7 7o deal wi7h 7ha7 a7 all. TT: no. no i don7 7hink i do. alrigh7 COOL AG: I lδαηed her sδme clδthes is αll AG: its ηδt sδ dirty αs yδur miηd is wαrpiηg it tδ be AG: she wαs iη α yellδw dress wheη she αrrived, it wαsη't such her cδlδr TT: can you really blame me for warping i7 like 7ha7. can you really. TT: ugh. TT: yeah i don7 see her wearing yellow well a7 all. AG: I meαη, she lδδked wδηderful iη it AG: frδm my regαrd TT: youre a biased source AG: δf cδurse I αm, thαt's whαt α mαtesprit dδes TT: yeah, yeah TT: i7s cheesy bu7 expec7ed. TT: which is a saying i 7hink applies 7o a lo7 of rela7ionships. AG: Mαybe wheη yδu fiηαlly quαd yδu will get the sαme type δf treαtmeηt TT: hah no 7hank you AG: α dαpper yδuηg trδll αs yδurself, fiηdiηg α ηice ηδη imp lδve TT: no7 in 7he flushed quad a7 leas7. 7oo many 7ropes-- TT: look TT: lus7 is no7 7he same 7hing as loVe AG: δf cδurse TT: i know by saying 7ha7 i haVe dug myself in7o a deeper pi7 wi7h 7he imp 7hing bu7 oh well 7oo la7e. AG: perhαps TT: 7oo la7e. TT: in any case uh TT: ill be seeing you around and in 7he meanwhile i should go 7ake care of some 7hings. AG: Tαke cαre δf yδurself αs well AG: dδη't becδme α skeletδη just yet, I wδuld prefer thαt hαppeη where I cαη cδllect δη thαt hαppeηiηg AG: I meαη this iη the ηicest wαy AG: reαlly its αη hδηδr AG: δf sδrts TT: ... yknow i really should probably be more freaked ou7 by 7ha7 commen7 7han I am righ7 now. AG: cδme ηδw, I δηly request δf the skeletδηs frδm the fiηest δf iηdividuαls TT: i guess i7s because youre surrounded by skele7ons? I hones7ly do no7 know bu7 7hanks anyways-- TT: id laugh if you reques7ed lorcans skele7on AG: pleαse dδη't meηtiδη such... TT: HAH AG: I'd rαther ηδt hαve thαt bαck tδ my memδries TT: ... oh. AG: It hαs ηδt eveη beeη sδ lδηg siηce theη but... TT: I had a much more comedic image in mind 7han 7ha7. Oh. AG: I'm hαppy ηδw, I'd rαther ηδt briηg bαck the hδrrδrs thαt wrδught me AG: ... AG: Lαter Heliux... -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling timorousTraveler TT at 23:56 -- Category:Eribus Category:Heliux